How many cubic feet are in three cubic yards?
Cubing both sides of  \[
1\text{ yard}=3\text{ feet}
\] we find that 1 cubic yard equals 27 cubic feet.  Therefore, 3 cubic yards are equal to $27\cdot3=\boxed{81}$ cubic feet.